Die Frau aus Tanchico (Kapitel)
: Für die gleichnamige Schenke siehe Die Frau aus Tanchico. "Die Frau aus Tanchico" ist das einunddreißigste Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das einunddreißigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert In dem Lokal Die Frau aus Tanchico trifft Mat auf Thom. Der Gaukler ist depressiv und betrunken, aber Mat kann ihn dazu bringen, mit ihm nach Caemlyn zu gehen. Draußen auf der Straße ist die Leiche verschwunden und Mat erfährt, dass es in Tar Valon keine Straßenräuber gibt; er will nicht wissen, was die Männer sonst von ihm wollten. Handlung Mat Cauthon Ort: Die Frau aus Tanchico, Tar Valon Mat betritt Die Frau aus Tanchico. Das Lokal ist nicht besonders voll. Auf der Bühne steht ein Gaukler und trägt eine Geschichte vor. Mat erkennt ihn sofort. Es ist Thom Merrilin. Thom hat ihn sofort erkannt und ist so überrascht, dass er kurz in seiner Erzählung Mara und die drei närrischen Könige innehält. Mat bestellt bei einer Kellnerin zwei Krüge Wein und wartet auf ihn. Thom beendet seine Geschichte. Sein Gang ist unsicherer, als es sein sollte, als er zu Mat an den Tisch kommt. Mat ist überrascht, dass er Thom betrunken erlebt und dass dieser seine Harfe nicht sofort wieder in der Tasche verstaut. Die Kellnerin kommt zurück an den Tisch und Mat erfährt, dass Thom offenbar schon öfter betrunken aufgetreten ist. Eine zweite Kellnerin kommt hinzu. Sie wollen Thom zu Bett bringen, beide sorgen sich offenbar um ihn. In ihren Augen scheint Mat an allem Schuld zu sein. Um sie abzulenken bestellt Mat bei ihnen mehrere Brathähnchen, und als die beiden Frauen gegangen sind, erzählt er Thom, dass er von Rand weiß, dass der Gaukler noch am Leben ist. Als er Rand erwähnt, sieht Thom klarer aus. Er erkundigt sich nach ihm. Mat versucht vorsichtig herauszufinden, was er weiß, doch Thom sagt nichts eindeutiges. Nachdem die ältere Kellnerin die Brathähnchen gebracht hat, fragt Mat Thom, warum er in Tar Valon ist. Thom sagt, es sei schwer, einen Mann zu töten, auch wenn er den Tod verdient hat. Vermutlich hat Thom Galldrian su Riatin Rie getötet, aus Rache für Dena, was dann den Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien auslöste. Mat sagt ihm, dass er sofort gehen würde, wenn Thom nicht sofort aus seinem Alkoholnebel auftaucht, und der Gaukler erklärt ihm verärgert, dass Tar Valon der schlimmste Ort ist, an dem er sich befinden könnte. Mat wirft ihm vor, dass er in seinem eigenen Selbstmitleid badet und Thom fährt ihn an und fragt, warum er selbst sich in Tar Valon befindet, da der Gaukler sich noch gut daran erinnern kann, wie Mat vor Moiraine gezittert hat, als er erfuhr, dass sie eine Aes Sedai ist. Mat sagt, dass er die Stadt verlassen will. Er sagt auch, dass er nach Caemlyn will und fragt Thom, ob dieser ihn begleiten möchte. Der Gaukler sagt, Caemlyn würde mehr zu seiner Stimmung passen und geht seine Sachen holen. Diesmal ist er nicht mehr so unsicher auf den Beinen. Als sie die Schenke verlassen wollen, dankt ihm die jüngere Kellnerin noch für das, was er Thom gesagt hat, da sie den Gaukler schon lange nicht mehr so gut gelaunt erlebt hätte. Sie treten auf die Straße und Mat ist verblüfft, als die Leiche des Mannes verschwunden ist, mit dem er gekämpft hatte. Thom erklärt ihm, dass es in Tar Valon keine Straßenräuber gibt, da jeder, der so etwas tut, zu den Aes Sedai gebracht wird, die Frauen sogar noch härter bestrafen. Mat wird klar, dass die Männer etwas ganz anderes wollten, aber er will es nicht wahr haben. Er sagt Thom, dass sie das erste Schiff nehmen, das sie finden können, solange er nur so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt kommt. Charaktere * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin * Mada * Saal Erwähnt * Morgase Trakand * Dena * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Galldrian su Riatin Rie - als Mann, der den Tod verdient Gruppen Berufe * Gaukler * Kellnerin Erwähnt * Trollocs * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah * Myrddraal - als Blasser Orte * Tar Valon ** Die Frau aus Tanchico Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Tear (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * Thoms Harfe Sonstige Erzählungen * Mara und die drei närrischen Könige Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Tar Valon Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Die Frau aus Tanchico